Always You
by Dksfgxo
Summary: [Oneshot] Ketika malam tahun baru Hinata berpikir untuk mulai melupakannya, tentang cintanya untuk Naruto. Tetapi tepat saat Hinata berniat memulai, tepat saat kembang apinya meluncur, kenapa pria itu malah muncul dan membuatnya ragu? /AU/ "SAYONARA NARUTO-KUN!"/ RnR Plz


**Always You**

Story by **Dksfgxo**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

AU. Typo. OOC (maybe)

Rated T

Drama/Romance

...

Hinata merasa kesepian ditengah keramaian. Dia merasa kedinginan meskipun bajunya sudah cukup tebal. Hinata mengerti kenapa dia merasa seperti ini, satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah karena dia terus saja memikirkan seseorang yang tidak disini.

Terus saja mengharapkan seseorang yang tidak bersamanya.

Berharap lebih terus-menerus untuk waktu yang lama.

Hinata mengerti apa yang salah, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya.

Orang itu seperti tepat didepan matanya, seperti mudah dijangkau namun kenyataannya tidak.

Pria itu... sangat sulit untuknya. Si Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Pria itu selalu saja membuatnya kebingungan berkali-kali. Berbuat kepadanya seolah dia juga mencintai, lalu dia pergi dan ketika kembali dia membawa kisah cintanya tentang gadis lain.

Hinata bingung dan merasa sakit untuk hal yang jelas dia mengerti. Dia paham, tapi laki-laki itu terus saja bertindak lagi seolah dia peduli... seolah dia tahu Hinata cinta padanya.

Pria itu terdengar jahat jika diceritakan. Tapi ketika Hinata melihat senyum milik Naruto sekali lagi, entah kenapa malah dirinyalah yang merasa menjadi orang jahat karena telah berpikir bahwa pria itu sengaja.

Hinata tahu, pasti ada yang salah disini.

Entah itu karena Naruto itu sangat idiot, atau karena Hinata-lah yang seharusnya mulai menyerah.

Malam inipun, Hinata tampak seperti idiot yang perlu di kasihani.

Duduk sendirian di tepi sungai, sementara di sekelilingnya orang-orang datang bersama-sama untuk melihat kembang api tahun baru dengan wajah bahagia.

Sementara Hinata hanya meringkuk memeluk lututnya karena merasa kedinginan. Wajahnya pun cemberut.

Bodohnya dia, terlalu bersemangat hanya untuk mengantar Naruto yang pergi keluar untuk berkencan bersama gadis yang di sukainya.

Hinata terlalu menyayanginya. Si Naruto itu.

Saat pria itu berkata bahwa dia ada kencan bersama Sakura untuk melihat kembang api bersama, Naruto datang ke rumahnya dan tersenyum begitu riang. Naruto bilang dia gugup. Saat pria itu kebingungan, dia tampak manis.

Dan Hinata melakukan segalanya begitu saja sampai dia pun mengantar Naruto ke tempatnya berkencan.

Sangat bodoh, kan?

Melepas pria itu pergi untuk kencan dengan gadis yang disukainya itu sangat menyakitkan, loh. Tapi Hinata sungguh benci ketika Naruto harus berbalik kearahnya lagi dan melempar senyum yang sangat disukainya.

Seperti perasaan terlukanya terbayar begitu saja.

Rasanya, Hinata ingin menangis tapi air matanya terlanjur beku.

Saat Hinata kembali pergi, saat Hinata menyusuri jalan setapak dan sampai di tepi sungai, Hinata juga terus berpikir selama itu.

Tentang apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan dan mulai lakukan.

Hingga pikirannya sampai pada satu ide.

Bagaimana dengan mulai mencoba melupakan perasaannya? Hinata pikir... dia harus mencobanya.

Bukan karena dia berpikir tidak punya lagi kesempatan. Tapi... berpikir untuk mendukung satu sama lain sebagai seorang teman seperti ini rasanya tidak buruk juga.

Karena kita sendiri juga belum tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi jika Hinata terus menunggu? Entah itu lebih baik, atau tidak sama sekali.

Jadi... Kenapa Hinata tidak memilih jalan yang pasti saja?

Akan tidak mudah, tetapi Hinata harus mencobanya kan?

Hinata mengangguk-angguk dalam lamunannya. Saat itu, tiba-tiba orang-orang disekitarnya semakin berisik.

Hinata tersadar dan mengamati apa yang terjadi.

"Sebentar lagi kembang apinya akan mulai!"

"Pergantian tahunnya hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi!"

"Ayo kita berciuman saat kembang apinya mulai..."

Saat itu Hinata melirik jam tangannya, dan bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum, "Ah, tinggal tiga menit lagi. Sudah berapa jam aku melamun?"

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya lagi. Semua orang tampak bahagia saat ini. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang berwajah mendung minta dikasihani?

Ah benar, tahun baru, perubahan baru. Hinata harus berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Untuk kebaikannya juga, kan?

Hinata pun memulainya dengan tersenyum lebar sekali. Menghirup udara musim dingin dan memejamkan matanya saat semua orang mulai berhitung mundur,

"Limaaa!"

"Empaaat!"

"Tigaaa!"

"Duaaa!"

"Saaatuuu!"

"SAYONARA NARUTO-KUN!"

Saat bising kembang api menjadi, Hinata menjerit sambil tertawa lebar.

Ah, tidak... Tapi kenapa air matanya harus keluar juga? Kenapa dia malah menangis juga?

Melakukan ini ditengah sorak sorai keramaian rasanya sangat melegakan. Meski dilain sisi Hinata masih sedikit ragu untuk mulai melepas perasaannya.

"Eto... Aku baru datang. Kenapa kau mengatakan selamat tinggal padaku?"

DEG!

Hinata rasanya mau mati saja. Suara siapa barusan? Hinata merasa itu tidak mungkin tapi dia yakin, jadi dia berbalik hanya untuk menemukan si Uzumaki bodoh itu berdiri dengan wajah kebingungan... Dan bertambah kebingungan saat melihat Hinata yang sedang menangis ditengah kelap-kelip cahaya kembang api.

Hinata terdiam... Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat di depannya.

Naruto lagi, Naruto lagi. Kenapa dia selalu muncul disaat Hinata merasa ingin menyerah saja?

Kenapa dia datang seolah bertanya apa Hinata yakin ingin berjuang sampai disini saja.

Kenapa senyum bodohnya itu selalu terlihat hanya untuk membuat Hinata ragu?

Seperti memintanya dengan sungguh-sungguh agar Hinata tetap mencintainya.

"Jahat sekali, hiks!"

Perlahan, Hinata mulai menangis lagi. Hinata segera menutup wajah bodohnya dari pandangan Naruto. Dia malu karena menjadi satu-satunya yang terlihat bodoh disini.

"Kenapa selalu saja seperti ini..."

Naruto semakin kebingungan. Ketika dia mendekat, Hinata malah berteriak padanya, "Jangan mendekat!"

"Naruto bodoh!"

Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Ada apa ini? Dua jam yang lalu gadis ini masih seceria biasanya. Dan... Hinata memanggilnya bodoh barusan?

"E-eh, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati. Menyakitkan juga dikatai bodoh oleh Hinata yang selalu baik hati seperti tadi.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan hanya terus-terusan menggeleng.

Naruto semakin bingung. Di lain sisi, dia merasa ingin segera mendekat dan menenangkan Hinata. Dia tidak pernah melihat Hinata menangis sampai seperti ini sebelumnya.

Saat ini Hinata terlihat begitu rapuh dan cantik diantara ledakkan kembang api dibelakangnya.

Gadis itu tampak membutuhkan perlindungan. Hinata terlihat putus asa untuk hal yang Naruto tidak mengerti.

Tanpa dia sadari, Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah berada tepat di hadapan Hinata. Lalu dua detik berikutnya dia bergerak untuk memeluk gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Saat itu Naruto cukup terkejut mengetahui betapa kecilnya tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya seperti ini. Bagaimana tubuh kecil ini terasa begitu dingin, lalu perlahan Naruto menyadari bahwa rambut Hinata begitu wangi dan cantik ketika memantulkan cahaya berwarna dari kembang api yang meledak di langit.

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan perasaan aneh ini. Tapi dia tahu bahwa keinginannya adalah untuk memeluk Hinata lebih lama. Menyadari bahwa dia tidak ingin Hinata menangis seperti ini lagi dengan cara melindunginya.

Naruto mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkari tubuh Hinata. Merasakan bahwa gadis itu mulai berhenti menangis, tapi Hinata belum juga bicara.

"Maaf..." Entah kenapa Naruto merasa harus mengatakan itu. Dia merasa bersalah untuk alasan yang dia tidak tahu.

Hinata menggeleng pelan di dada Naruto. Dia sudah jauh lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kenapa disini? Bagaimana dengan Haruno-san?" Dengan suara parau Hinata bertanya.

"Ah, itu... Kami berpisah tadi. Dia bilang Ibunya menelepon dan menyuruhnya segera pergi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini?"

"Hm, hanya menebak."

Entah kenapa mereka tidak segera merubah posisi tidak wajar ini. Malah, Naruto semakin menyamankan dirinya memeluk Hinata.

Hening lagi.

Naruto memilih untuk melihat sekeliling, dan menyadari bahwa kembang apinya sudah selesai.

Orang-orang sedang bergegas meninggalkan tepi sungai dengan berbondong-bondong, saat tiba-tiba saja satu kembang api paling besar meluncur dan meledak di langit... Bersamaan dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja membuat jarak, mengalihkan safir biru itu dari langit untuk menatap wajahnya.

Di bawah cahaya kembang api, Naruto tertegun melihat Hinata yang tersenyum dengan cara berbeda. Diantara bisingnya ledakkan kembang api, Naruto terkejut mendengar Hinata yang berbicara.

Dan cantiknya kembang api tak lagi Naruto pedulikan saat Hinata bergerak menarik baju depannya, lalu mencium bibir miliknya dengan bibirnya yang dingin.

Saat itu waktu Naruto berhenti. Ingatannya berlari pada masa lalu, dimana hanya ada Hinata yang selalu tersenyum padanya.

Hanya ada Hinata yang mencintainya.

Dan saat itulah pikiran Hinata berubah, tentang perubahan yang Hinata ingin lakukan adalah dengan menjadi lebih berani.

"Tolong perhatikan aku, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **A/n** : meskipun ini gaada hubungannya sama sekali tapi; SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HINATA HYUUGA! Aaa, ulangtahun kedua setelah kamu canon sm Naruto-kun. Rasanya masih anget aja(?), baru kemarin gitu.

FF ini... Nggak ngerti ya? Jangan tanya ini apa. Seperti biasa, ini hasil dari bisikan alam disekitar rumah setelah ditinggal 10 hari. Hahaha. Mari berimajinasi.

Luv you minna~

See you next project!

REVIEW


End file.
